Just a dream
by VeryClassy
Summary: My first oneshot, if i tell anything, the story will kill you... and i don't want that... OOC Rose, sorry, I wrote this before I really got a feel for Rose's character, or how to portray characters well, or any of that.


**This is my random one-shot string. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ BLOOD PROMISE DO ****NOT**** READ THIS YET HUGE SPOILER! R&R and yes some is directly from the book. (disclaimer)**

**What if?**

**One-shot 1**

**Rose**

_You forgot another lesson: _

_Never turn your back until you know your enemy is dead. Looks like we'll have to go over the lesson again the next time I see you- which will be soon._

_Love, D_

"Oh." I said, nearly dropping the card. "This is not good."

Then I blacked out.

_________________________________________________________

As I slowly came around, I realized I was in the hospital here at St. Vlad's.

What were my clues?

Well, I had an IV I my wrist, and one of those air thingies up my nose. And the bed was uncomfortable.

I blinked. The door opened slightly. I looked towards it, and it opened the rest of the way, revealing a very relieved looking Lissa rushing in the door.

"ROSE! You're awake!" She cried, hugging me carefully.

I remembered everything that happened, and began crying. She apparently didn't notice.

"I'll be right back! Don't die!" she said running out the door.

A couple minutes later I heard loud footsteps, and Christian and Adrian were led in by Lissa.

"well, there's my 'sister'-in-law-to-be!" Christian said, grinning. Not smirking, smiling! Adrian was just smiling like crazy.

Then I got what Christian was saying. "YOU PROPOSED?!" I shrieked.

Lissa giggled happily, and peeked her head out the door. When she came back in, she gestured to Adrian and Christian. Then they all left. The next person who walked in surprised me, and my eyes widened with shock.

"Roza…" a familiar voice said.

It was Dimitri.

I screamed, trying to back up. The bed was in the way.

H ran over, his eyes worried. "What's wrong?!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed. It never stopped him at Galina's, but I had to try.

Surprisingly, he stopped, and backed up. Tears ran steadily down my face, but I made sure I had a good view of him. Not that I would be able to do much, all wired up, but I could try not to be killed…

"what's going on?" Dimitri asked, confused.

Then something else registered. His eyes weren't red, they were brown. And he didn't have that cold and malicious air about him, he was exactly how I remembered him before the attack. Him skin was still tanned, not pale.

That just made me cry more, and I curled up as well as I could, and he came closer cautiously.

"w-what h-h-happened?" I sobbed.

"After the Strigoi attacked the school, we went in the caves, and as we were coming out, you got knocked out. The Strigoi was about to drink from you, but Eddie, your mother, and I attacked it at the same time." He said, concerned.

I looked up at him, bewildered.

"What did you think happened?" He asked.

"you got attacked, and turned I dropped out and went to Iberia to find you, met your family, you found me, had me locked up in some person named Galina's estate, tried to get me to let you turn me, and you'd drink from me every night I finally escaped, and you chased me, and I staked you, but missed your heart, and and came back here, and got the stake I had staked you with, and a note saying you were coming to get me." I rattled it all off in one breath, as his face got more and more horrified with every word. Then I started sobbing again.

Dimitri reached out to hug me, and I let him, relishing the fact that he was alive, not Strigoi, and MINE.

"That was some nightmare" He murmured, holding me tight. He sounded like he was trying not to cry as well.

"How long was I out?" I asked, still crying.

"Two months." He said, "Two months exactly."

"TWO MONTHS?!" I shrieked.

"Calm down, Roza" Dimitri said.

"How the heck did I sleep for two months?!" I asked, a little calmer.

"You were in a coma" He said.

My eyes widened, "A coma?" Dimitri nodded.

"when do I get out of here?" I asked.

"I don't really know… would you like me to bring the nurse in?"

Dimitri asked.

"If it means getting out of here faster, I'm all for it!" I said. Dimitri looked at a button over my head, that was apparently to call in the nurse,

But decided to wait for a bit longer, and kissed me. Then he pressed the button, and called in the nurse.

* * *

**I have officially gone crazy...**

**Voice: you go that right**

**Me: oh, shut up**

**Voice: no!**

**Me: You have a job, ya know...**

**Voice: I'm on vacation.**

**Me: well, if you don't do your job, you won't be around to take vacations anymore!**

**Voice: Fine... We don't own anything. VA is the property of Richelle Mead.**

**Me: Now was that so hard?**

**Voice: *panting* *gasp!* yes! Can't *gasp* breathe!**

**Me: Oh no! my insaneness has asthma!**

**Voice: *passes out***

**Me: CPR!  
**


End file.
